1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to a network device containing an optical module having optical and electrical connections facing one direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communication networks may include various computers, servers, nodes, routers, switches, hubs, proxies, and other devices coupled to and configured to pass data to one another. These various network elements will be referred to herein as xe2x80x9cnetwork devices.xe2x80x9d Data is communicated through the data communication network by passing data packets (or data cells or segments) between the network devices by utilizing one or more communication links between the devices. A particular packet may be handled by multiple network devices and cross multiple communication links as it travels between its source and its destination over the network. Network devices are typically configured to transport data packets from one interface to another to facilitate delivery of packets or streams of data over a network. Network devices are not configured to process the data and/or alter the data within the packet or stream of data, except as necessary to make any required transportation decisions or perform functions related to packet transportation.
Network devices conventionally have been configured to have optical modules mounted along their front surface to enable the optical modules to be replaced easily. In conventional network devices, one or more optical fibers are connected to the optical modules and then the optical modules are plugged through the face plate to mate with electrical receptacles on a connector plane. While this enables easy replacement of the optical modules, it also causes the optical fibers to be exposed in front of the face plate. As the number of optical fibers increases, the relatively large number of optical fibers extending from the face plate causes the network device to appear rather unsightly. Additionally, the large number of optical fibers makes it more likely that a person moving in the vicinity of the network device may dislodge one or more optical fibers, thus damaging or impairing the operability of the network device.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks by providing a network device having optical modules with both electrical and optical connections facing an end of the optical module configured to be plugged into the network device. The optical modules may extend through the face plate or may be retained behind the face plate. Utilizing optical modules with both electrical and optical connections facing one end of the optical module enables optical fiber management may take place within the network device and independent of the electrical connections. This facilitates replacement of non-functional or obsolete optical modules. In one embodiment, the optical modules are parallel to or approximately parallel to the connector plane when connected to the connector plane.